


The Bandit and the Dragon Queen

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family, Not Beta Read, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Kana hears a story based on his Mama and Papa. A sequel to "From Cruelty to Love"
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Nichol (mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	The Bandit and the Dragon Queen

It was a quiet night in the Kingdom of Valla and most people were already alseep expect for two young royals. The oldest of the two princes, Gawain, was writing by candlelight while the youngest prince, Kana was trying to sleep but was having troubles. Usually, his mother will read him a bedtime story but she had business in Nohr. Instead the young boy asked his older brother for a tale.

"Hey Gawain! Will you pleeeeaseee tell me a bedtime story?"

"BWAHAHA! Of course my little brother! What kind of story do you want?"

"Ummmmm, I don't know. How about...a story about dragons?"

"Great choice Kana!"

Gawain put down his pen, clears his voice and started telling a story he made and revise many times since he was little. The story about the bandit and the queen.

"There once was a kingdom called Dunkelheit. This kingdom was filled with darkness, hence the name. The people were poor and dying in the streets and war was constant with the rival country of Lumia. One man who lived in the Kingdom of Dunkelheit was a man named Nicholas. He was consumed by this darkness and became a bandit. One of the things he stole was a dragon from the king's personal stables. He used this dragon to make his daring escape from Dunkelheit."  
  
"Was Nicholas nice to his dragon?"

"Yes he was. Nicholas was much kinder to this dragon than the king ever was.That dragon was the only thing that the bandit cared about. Well, was. Until he met the Dragon Queen."

"A queen of dragons?! That's so cool!"

"Oh no, Kana. She wasn't a queen of dragons. She was a queen who can turn into a dragon! That's where she got the nickname from."

"Wow! She is just like us and Mama!"

"Exactly! Anyways, her men saw him attacking people in a little village in her kingdom of Dragun. Nicholas fought her men but was soon capture by them. He was gonna be put to death but the Dragon Queen saw a little bit of light in him so instead she asked him to join her personal army."

"What did Nicholas say?"

"He said 'I will join your army because I don't have much choice in the matter,' and quickly formed a friendship with the Dragon Queen. He slowly became a better person while the queen helped at every step. One day before the war between Dunkelheit and Lumia ended Nicholas decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the queen. Despite being of a lower class, he decided to propose."

"What did the queen say?"  
  
Then Kana asked this he said it in a tired tone so Gawain knew he should end the story soon. He tucked his little brother in and finished the story.

"She said 'Of course I will marry you Nicholas' and they got married after Dunkelheit was defeated by Lumia with the help of Dragun. The villagers of Dragun and the Dragon Queen's men, despite having doubts about Nicholas, were happy for the couple. Nicholas finally saw the light he missed out on for so many years and that light was the woman he felled for. Years later they had two children and lived happily ever after in the kingdom of Dragon."

Gawain saw that Kana was snoring after he finished the tale. He wonders if Kana knew that he based this on their parents or he thinks its just a fairy tale.He went to get his pen and started back writing his newest story. This one will hopefully bring him some romance of his own.


End file.
